icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jennette6fan/what i think will happen in iomg part 2 !
heey guys, this is my first blog post so it is probaly realy sucky but i hope you like it :) thisis what i think will happen in iomg part 2 (or idate sam and freddie) or what ever there going to call it .. ! it starts off with were iomg left off so here it is i hope you like it .. ! :) sam:sorry freddie: its cool .. freddie still looking shocked stands there wondering what happend, sam looks around the room like she was about to cry and finaly runs out. carly still in the widow looking shocked and trying to gather up all the info on what just happpend runs outside .. carly: FREDDIE ! freddie: sa sam just .. ? freddie mumbled still standing there with his arms still by his side carly: you have to go find sam ! freddie: do you know were she whent ? carly: no i just saw her run out crying ! you have to go find her and talk to her !! freddie: you saw everything dident you .. ? carly: sorry i was just walking by .. and i .. saw .. look it dosent matter just go find sam ! freddie still alittle shocked starts walking for the door, freddie: you look too and try and help me find her ! text me if you do , carly:okay just go ! feddie walks out the door and runs up the stairs looking for sam, carly heads down the hall way on the bottom floor. carlys text: any luck ? freddies text: found her freddie walks into ms. briggs class room up stairs, therew was no one up there but sam. she sat it the corrner with her hands covering her face .. sam: GO AWAY freddie: we need to talk ! sam still sitting in the cornner tryed not to look up. she thought she was so stupid for what she had done. she thought freddie was never going to like her back and she should have never kissed him. she was always so mean to freddie, she thought hy whould freddie like me ifi was mean to him all theys years, sam loooked up with black smuged tears rolling down her face from her make up .. sam: pleas jst go away, i want to be alown.. freddie: im not going to go away untill you talk to me, just pleas sam, stop crying sam: look freddie if yur hear to tell me you dont like me back just go away i get it .. i was dumb i should have known ! freddie sat down next to sam and offerd her a clenex. sam took it and wiped her tears. but more just came freddie: sam i .. i do like you .. i like you alot. i mean but all theys years we never realy got along i thought you hated me.. so when you kissed me i was just so shocked .. i was like WOW .. sam just kissed me :0 im sorry i dident do anything its just. it all happened so fast.. and .. sam cuts of freddie sam: you realy like me .. ? sam starts to smile and stop crying. sam had liked freddie so much and over the years she was so mad becuse she thought freddie loved carly and whould never like her. freddie: yes .. i realy love you. sam took another klenex and blew her nose. sam looked like such a mess and realy dident want freddie to see her like that. freddie: but i dont think we should go out .. not yet .. sam: why not sam started to look sad agein . freddie: well im still kind of cunfused about this hole thing and i think we should just wate alittle bit. we dont want any fan wars of anytrhing to happen agein remmember ? .. sam: deal ! .. but should we tel carly about tonight .. ? freddie : she ... aready knows .. sam: YOU TOLD HER !?!? sam looked like she was going to kill him freddie: NO ! she saw us .. :/ sam: omg .. and thats all i can think of for now ! i hope you liked it :) i will cuntinue it and probaly add some more stuff on :) plz coment and tell me what you think !! :) Category:Blog posts